


Melt Together

by jokersby



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ice Cream Shop, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Batjokes, Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, i wrote this instead of working on a different piece, ice cream shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokersby/pseuds/jokersby
Summary: “You look really familiar to me. I don’t know why,” he lied, attempting to try and get his customer to open up more. “Which it’s really weird since I just moved here at the beginning of the year, and because I don’t think I’d forget a face like yours.”





	Melt Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my post: https://jokersby.tumblr.com/post/162647887752/so-i-work-at-a-library-and-i-feel-like-this-book
> 
> I wrote this instead of finishing my other fic lmfao.
> 
> Kudos' and comments are deeply appreciated!!

Sitting down on the corner of two boring and common streets sat a small shop that seemed to not fit in with the rest of the neighborhood. The outside was painted bright purples and green and had an outwardly pleasant air around itself compared to the rest of Gotham City. There was a large sign on the front of it, reading, “I Scream for Ice Cream”.

It was odd that there was an actual ice cream shop instead of the common ice cream trucks and carts that roamed the city limits, but what was odder was the owner of the shop.  
The ice cream store was owned by a man by the name of Jack Napier. He had recently moved to the area after buying the building that his ice cream shop now sat, hoping to get some business since there wasn’t that much competition. He was tall and lanky, always wearing brightly colored and perfectly tailored suits. His favorite suit was a purple and green one, which matched the color scheme of the shop. His hair was a dark brown, nearly black, and his eyes were an almost unnatural green. A wide smile was always on his lips and he was always cracking jokes or playing small pranks on customers, such as sneaking whoopee cushions onto chairs or using his hand buzzer when shaking hands.  
The ice cream at his shop were mostly homemade, excluding odd flavors like ‘Superman’, or ‘coffee’. Those he bought and sold, but he always had labels on the flavors he made himself.

Other than Jack, there was one other person who worked at the shop. Her name was Harleen Quinzel, who went by the nickname of Harley but, unlike Jack, she was a Gotham City native. At first, people assumed that the two were dating due to the large amounts they spent together, but the neighborhood gossip quickly ceased once Harley brought her red-headed girlfriend, who worked at the botanical gardens, into the shop and shared a sundae with her. They were just best friends who liked clowning around and play fighting.

 

The shop was often busy when it was warm outside, always giving Jack good business until the colder months. Even then, he kept the shop open just in case someone got that odd craving of ice cream during the winter months. He didn’t want to keep his product from anyone just because it was cold outside, and besides, this was his main income other than the small entertainment gigs he got as a birthday party magician.

 

It was early December and the city streets were dusted with snow, which kept coming down in a steady stream. Jack was sitting in his ice cream shop, sitting behind the counter and awaiting the small chance that a customer would come in. Today he wore his favorite suit, not caring that people wouldn’t see it due to low traffic. He played a game on his phone, his usual smile turned to a bored frown. He thought about closing shop and seeing if Harley and her girlfriend wanted to party or pay a surprise visit to their friend Oswald at the Iceberg Lounge to pester him. All of that changed when he heard the bell on the door ring, causing him to put his phone down and a smile to instantly appear on his face.  
Jack nearly choked on his words when he saw the tall glass of water that walked in. “Hi there, fancy seein’ someone coming into an ice cream shop when it’s snowing.” His pale cheeks flushed a light pink as he looked the man over, almost not believing it.

The man who had walked in was a person he had seen on magazines and newspapers at stands he walked past when he walked to work. He was taller than Jack, only beating him by an inch or two, and had wide shoulders and a narrow waist. Jack’s mouth went dry when the name of the man pushed it’s way to the front of his mind.

Bruce Wayne.

The billionaire.

Gotham’s most eligible bachelor.

Even in a cold ice cream shop, he could feel himself start sweating.

The man on the other side of the counter gave Jack a small laugh, dusting the snow out of his black hair before he replied.

“Yeah, I’ve heard this place is really good, but I wanted to beat the traffic. I’ve seen this place during the summer. It’s always packed.” Bruce put his hands on the counter while staring at the chalkboard menu hanging from the ceiling, looking at the flavors the shop had in store for him. Jack found himself staring before he ran a hand through his hair to regain his composure for the man and tried not to panic.

He panicked anyways, which meant the jokes and flirting would come out of Jack at full force.

“Well thank you, dear,” Jack said, leaning forward on the counter, his smile softening as he looked at the man. For a moment, he caught the other’s eyes, seeing a flash a blue. It caused the butterflies in his stomach to flutter with a full force. “I’ve heard it’s pretty good too, I mean, you should check out the Yelp reviews,” Jack gloated for a moment before he sat up a bit straight and started to twist on the stool, causing the top of it to spin him around.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Jack, finding the other’s actions and words…interesting. He had heard that the man who owned the ice cream shop was a bit peculiar, but he wasn’t necessarily expect a fidgety clown of a man. He licked his lips before he finally made a selection.

“I bet they’re fantastic, and also, I’d just like a bowl of your homemade vanilla ice cream,” he said, not wanting anything too much. He wanted to see if it was as good as people said. Jack gave him a nod before he stood up from the stool and moved to fill his order.

Jack was silent for a few beats, but it didn’t take long for him to start talking again.

“You look really familiar to me. I don’t know why,” he lied, attempting to try and get his customer to open up more. “Which it’s really weird since I just moved here at the beginning of the year, and because I don’t think I’d forget a face like yours.” Jack’s smile turned into a teasing smirk before he gave him a quick wink as he scooped the ice cream into the disposable bowl, giving him a bit extra as a small gift. Bruce’s cheeks turned a deep red, and pulling a small laugh from him. Jack nearly grinned.

“Ah, you’ve probably seen me somewhere. I’m Bruce Wayne, the local celebrity,” Bruce looked anywhere but Jack, obviously flustered by the wink. He fidgeted with his keys until the bowl of ice cream was handed to him, their fingers brushing for a moment. Bruce couldn’t tell if Jack’s hands were just super cold or if it was just because of the ice cream.  
“Oh! I’ve heard that name. It was on the radio some time ago. You’re that guy who lives in that big mansion, hiding from the ‘common folk’,” Jack teased him with a small laugh, moving to return to his stool near the cash register so he could pull up Bruce’s total. “My coworker’s girlfriend has also mentioned you, I think. I’m pretty sure she said something about some millionaire making a huge donation to the gardens she works at,” he said, punching the numbers in. “Also, you owe me two dollars and seventy-four cents, pretty boy.” Bruce blinked a couple of times at the compliment before he fished out his wallet and pulled out his credit card to pay for the ice cream.

“Yeah, I live in the manor on the edge of town, and you’re right, other than the fact that I’m a billionaire, not a millionaire. Your coworker wouldn’t happen to be dating Ms. Isley, could they?” Bruce sat his bowl of ice cream down on the counter, sticking his card into the small machine. It had one of those chip things in it. He was able to give Jack a tip on the screen, which since he was super rich, he punched in a $100 tip.

“Yeah, that’s the one. She’s a natural red-head, but not a ginger,” he said before his expression became shocked as he saw what he was tipped. “Holy fuck,” he whispered before he looked at Bruce while the receipt printed out. “Gosh, Bruce, you just love to spoil a girl, don’t you?” He snatched the receipt out of the small machine before he gently placed it in front of him. “Thank you, so much. It means a lot. The last couple of months have been slow,” Jack said softly before handing him a goofy pen that had a clown head attached by a spring on the end of it. It took Jack only a second to pull himself from the more thankful mood and into his normal mood. “Just sign there, sir, and you can enjoy your ice cream.”

Bruce gave him a gentle, genuine smile before he looked at the pen. The smile disappeared and he raised an eyebrow before he went to sign the receipt. When he pressed down, the pen laughed and lit up, pulling a laugh from the man behind the counter. Bruce shook his head a bit with a small smile touching his lips before he wrote down something else and folded the receipt, handing it back to Jack. Bruce blinked before he picked up his bowl and spoke.

“I almost forgot, I never did catch your name.” He grabbed a disposable spoon and stuck it into the ice cream before his eyes went back up to the man in front of him.  
“The name’s Jack, Jack Napier,” he replied, smiling and sticking a hand out across the counter to shake hands with him. Bruce innocently reached out and clasped his hand, only to get a sharp shock to the palm. He winced and quickly, pulled his hand back, which Jack went into a laughing fit over. “Whoops! I must’ve forgot to take this darned thing off,” he held his hand up and pointed to the small metallic object in his hand. He took it off while still laughing and slipped it somewhere next to the cash register.

Bruce couldn’t help but to smile at the other’s laugh, ignoring the tingling feeling on his hand. He rolled his eyes before he began to turn away. “I gotta head out, I have a meeting I have to be at in a half an hour. I’ll see you around, Jack.” Bruce looked at the receipt and then to Jack before he gave him a wink. He put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, walking out with the spoon hanging out.

Jack blushed deeply at the wink and put his hands on his cheeks in an attempt to hide them while the billionaire walked out, forgetting to say goodbye. He was shocked. He would have never thought that Bruce-fucking-Wayne would wink at him. It was a long moment before Jack pulled himself together and looked down at the folded receipt. He quickly grabbed it and opened it to see a small note scrawled at the bottom of it in the blank space.

“Text me some time,” the small note said before listing a number.  
Jack gasped aloud before he grabbed his phone and punched the number in, texting him immediately.

 -Holy fuck you gave me your number.

~I could have sworn I wrote later.

-U did.

~Oh well.

-Honestly I didn’t peg the illustrious Bruce Wayne to be on the more queer side of things. I’d expect you to be Mr. Straight.

~I’ve had my fair share of experiences.  
~BTW your ice cream was delicious. I’ve never had anything like it.

-Thank you dearie! ;)

~G2G. The meeting is starting. How about I pick you up Friday at 5pm and we can go out to eat together?

-That sounds wonderful, I'll talk to u later and I’ll see you then. Have fun doing rich boy things.


End file.
